


Anything You Want

by WordsandWonder



Series: WordsandWonder's Holiday Fanfic Extravaganza! [12]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Carnival, Established Relationship, Ferris Wheel, M/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 18:11:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13105740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WordsandWonder/pseuds/WordsandWonder
Summary: After too many nights spent apart lately, Law gives in and takes Luffy on a special date. Little does he know that Luffy has a plan that's going to make this particular excursion just a little bit more interesting.Formerly chapter 10 of WordsandWonder's Fanfic Extravaganza!





	Anything You Want

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everybody, so turns out I really hate prompt dumps and the longer my tag list got the more irritated I became with my decision, so I'm turning the "Extravaganza" into a series! I'm so sorry that in doing so I'm losing all the lovely comments people left on different chapters, but it was bugging me too much not to break it apart. I hope you understand and enjoy the fic!

“Pllllleeeeeeease, Torao? Please? You promised, remember? You promised we could do anything I wanted today and this is the  _ only _ thing in the  _ world _ that I want.  _ Pleeeeease _ ?”

Law heaved a defeated sigh. He really should have known better than to make that promise, but Luffy had been so wonderful and understanding about all the late nights and canceled plans recently that he’d offered up his day off to Luffy’s whim without thinking.

And really, it could be worse, right? What Luffy was asking for wasn’t really  _ that _ bad in the grand scheme of things. He’d asked to do worse and weirder, after all. But Law really didn’t want to do this  _ particular _ thing. Bright, flashing lights, air thick with grease from copious amounts of fried food vendors, massive crowds of people pushing and invading his personal space, children screaming, and that obnoxious music? Not exactly the doctor’s idea of a fun night out. 

Unfortunately, it seemed to be Luffy’s.

“Ace even works there! We can get in for  _ free _ ,” he wheedled with a pleading look. Law didn’t know why he bothered begging, since the boy damn well knew his boyfriend was going to end up doing whatever he asked in the end. Just like he always did.

“ _ Fine _ , Luffy. But I reserve the right to veto any rides I deem unsafe, and I absolutely refuse to eat elephant ears again.”

“Yahoo!” Luffy cried with a triumphant grin, throwing his arms around Law so suddenly he nearly toppled the taller man. “It’s gonna be so great, Torao! Just you wait! It’s gonna be the best carnival ever! Let’s go right now! Can we go right now?!”

Lips quirking up into an impulsive smile at his boyfriend’s enthusiasm, Law pressed a kiss to the younger’s cheek and nodded. “Yeah, might as well get it over with.”

Ignoring vague protests at his phrasing and adamant instance that ‘Torao will definitely have a good time, wait and see,’ the surgeon plucked one of Luffy’s wildly gesturing hands out of the air and linked their fingers as they headed out the door. The carnival was close enough to their shared apartment that they could easily walk, and Law had to admit, it was a perfect night for this type of date. A gentle breeze ruffled through their hair as they made their way toward the Ferris wheel they could see looming on the horizon, taking away the summer humidity and bringing with it the admittedly tempting smells of various carnival foods. 

“Ooooooh, boy! Do you smell that, Torao?” Luffy’s stomach growled loudly. “I wanna try  _ everything _ ! Hey, so, you think they have bumper cars? You wouldn’t veto bumper cars, right? Cuz bumper cars are awesome and -“

Law listened with an amusement that still surprised him as his partner of two years prattled on and on about the many merits of different carnival attractions. Before he’d met Luffy he would have laughed in the face of anyone who told him he would even tolerate such conversation, let alone enjoy it. And yet here he was, unable to repress a grin as he watched Luffy’s animated face light up with excitement about their plans for the evening. It was honestly absurd how much he loved this crazy man. 

With that thought in mind, he impulsively pulled Luffy into a deserted alley, guided him up against a wall, and caught the others’ gasp of surprise with his lips, sealing their mouths together in a heated kiss. He kept the embrace short and sweet, pulling away after only a moment, despite Luffy trying to chase after his lips with a dazed expression of confused want.

“Was I talking too much?” he asked once he’d caught his breath. Law had used his weakness for kissing as an effective tool for shutting him up numerous times before, so it was a pretty logical conclusion. 

“No,” Law admitted, tugging the still slightly disoriented younger man back into the street. “You were fine. I just … haven’t gotten to kiss you as much as I’d like recently.”

“Oh. Well, maybe we can make up for some of that tonight,” Luffy suggested, lips pursed in a fake show of innocence and eyes darting rapidly to and fro.

Definitely up to something.

“And how exactly were you thinking we would go about that, hm?” the tattooed man questioned, narrowing his eyes. He certainly wasn’t opposed to spending the evening making up for missed kisses (and more), but Luffy’s sudden shift into “I’ve got a secret plan you will definitely reject if I tell you” mode made him nervous.

“Oh, you know,” he dismissed. “Hey look, we’re here! Let’s get tickets! Ace said it’s really great this year, I can’t wait to check it out!”

Still eyeing the boy with suspicion, Law allowed his attention to be redirected to exploring the fair. 

As he had anticipated, it was loud and crowded, with raucous people jostling him from all sides as he desperately held tight to Luffy’s smaller hand so as not to lose him in the throng of carnival-goers. A soundtrack of cliche circus music played none-too-softly in the background, making it hard for Law to think straight as they passed booth after gaudy booth.

“Step right up and test your strength! Who among you has the power to ring my bell?” A man boomed, catching Luffy’s attention immediately.

“Ooh,Torao, think I can hit it?” he asked, pointing to the contraption. It was a simple enough mechanism. Hit the panel at the bottom with a hammer to propel the weight up a runner to a bell at the top. Anyone able to ring the bell would have their choice of several prizes, including live fish, balloons, and stuffed animals. 

“Probably. Might be rigged, though,” the doctor cautioned.

“Nah, Ace woulda told me. That shooting game over there is rigged. The targets are spring loaded to bounce back even if you hit them, so you can’t knock ‘em over,” Luffy explained as he accepted the comically large sledge hammer from the booth’s attendant. “Welp, here goes!” With a powerful swing that didn’t match his lean frame, Luffy slammed the hammer down, sending the weight whizzing up to the top to ring the bell. 

“Wow!” The attendant cried. “Who woulda thought a little guy like you had it in him! Congratulations, son! Come on over and pick your prize!”

Law was distracted by a child colliding with his legs and almost taking him out at the knees, but when he’d righted himself Luffy was bouncing back to him holding a giant stuffed polar bear. 

“Look, Torao! It’s for you!”

The Law of two years ago would have lied and said he had no use for such a childish thing and rejected the gift. But now he happily accepted the bear and gave it a quick hug before tucking it under his arm and pecking his boyfriend on the lips. After being together so long the other knew just about everything there was to know about Law, including his love of all things fluffy and all things polar bear. Denying that he wanted the damn thing would have been completely pointless. “I love it, Luffy. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome! Hey, know what we should do now?”

“What?”

Luffy beamed up at him. “We should ride the Ferris wheel!”

“Ah, Luffy, anything else. Ferris wheels are notoriously unsafe at this kind of fair. Can we do something else instead?”

A pitiful pout erased Luffy’s brilliant smile and Law felt his disappointment like a punch in the gut, even though it was over something so trivial. It was that same kind of reaction that made him promise to do whatever Luffy wanted today, and honestly whatever Luffy wanted in general. He could never tell if Luffy knew how weak the surgeon was to his puppy dog eyes and intentionally used it to his advantage, or if he really just had no ability to conceal his emotions. He leaned toward the latter, though, because despite it’s history of  _ literally always _ working, Luffy still seemed surprised every time he got his way. 

“But Ace is the one running it this year,” the shorter man argued, seemingly completely unaware that he’d already won. “So you know it’s well taken care of! Plus I promised if I could get you to come that we’d stop by and see him.”

“We literally saw him four hours ago at lunch,” Law countered weakly. He wasn’t so changed by his time spent with the energetic man before him that he would back down from a disagreement without at least a little bit of a fight, even when he knew he’d lost before he even began.

“Yeah, but this is different, cuz we’d be seeing him at  _ work _ ,” Luffy reasoned as he confidently scooped up Law’s hand and led him on a weaving path through the mass of people, aiming for the Ferris wheel. “It’ll be fun, I  _ promise _ .”

Accepting his fate, Law allowed himself to be dragged through the fair. The sooner he gave in and let the other raven-haired man have his way, the sooner they could move on to something else.

A very familiar freckled man shot them a grin and nodded in acknowledgment as they approached the base of the rotating death trap Luffy was so hell-bent on riding. “Well look who it is! Got him to come along after all, huh?

“Yup! It was just as easy as you said it would be!” The boy replied brightly.

Ace waggled his eyebrows at Law. “Of course it was! It’s like I keep saying, Lu, you’ve got Dr. Sexy here wrapped around your finger,” he laughed. “And hey, man, you can glare at me all ya want, but I don’t hear you denying it.”

“Shut up, Ace,” Law grumbled. Attempting to argue with Ace was usually just as confusing and headache-inducing as arguing with Luffy, so Law saw no reason to attempt it when he was otherwise enjoying his night off. That and Ace was sort of (completely) right, but that was beside the point. “We’re just here to ride the damn Ferris wheel.”

“Sure, sure!” Ace nodded with a knowing smirk and a wink. “Look, here you go. Hands and arms inside the car, yadda yadda yadda,  _ enjoy _ the ride!”

The doctor glanced suspiciously between Ace and Luffy, who seemed to know something he didn’t, but his chance to question that wink was cut off by Luffy tugging him into the small red Ferris wheel car. 

“Yahoo! This’ll be great, Torao,” Luffy promised again.

“Uh-huh.” Law wrapped an arm around his partner as the ride jerked into motion, taking them up and away from the platform where Ace stood, waving. He had to admit, the view  _ was _ pretty nice as they ascended around the circle, and the wheel itself creaked less than he would expect from this type of ride. Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad after all.

The loud shriek of gears grinding chased that hope right from Law’s mind as he and Luffy’s car stuttered to a halt at the peak of the wheel’s rotation.

“Oh shit, what the hell is going on? See, Luffy, I told you. These things are unsafe, even when your brother runs them.”

Luffy shrugged his shoulders and looked like he was about to answer when Ace’s voice blasting from a loudspeaker interrupted him. “Sorry, folks! We’re having some technical difficulties, but we’ll get you moving again just as soon as possible. Shouldn’t be more than half an hour!”

“Half an hour?! That is completely unacceptable! Damn it all to hell.”

The younger scooted closer to Law on the bench seat and pressed a gentle kiss to his jaw. “Aw, what’s the matter, Torao? It’s fine, see?” He gestured grandly to the cityscape below them. “The view is awesome! And also you’re up here with me, so it can’t be  _ that _ bad, right? I’m sure we can find a way to … pass the time.”

Alarm bells immediately began going off in Law’s head at Luffy’s sudden shift in tone paired with his complete nonchalance at their predicament. “Whatever you’re thinking the answer is a resounding  _ no _ , Luffy.”

“Oh, come on,” his boyfriend insisted, placing one hand high up on Law’s thigh and leaning in to whisper in his ear. “You said anything I wanted, didn’t you?”

“Yes, but …”

“And you’ve missed me, right?”

Law could feel his resolve crumbling with every hot puff of breath against his neck. “ _ Yes _ , but …”

“Well I’ve missed you too, Torao. So much. All those late nights where I was all alone, wanting you so bad I couldn’t take it, having to settle for thinking of you as I used my own hand to get relief, when all I wanted was for the hand to be yours.” Luffy shifted as Law shuddered, straddling his lap and pressing the taller man to lean back against the side of the carriage. “Wanting you there with me more than anything. Needing to feel you all around me. Feel you inside me.” He licked a hot, wet path down the side of Law’s throat and nipped at his adam’s apple. “Wanting to taste you.”

“Fuuuuck, Luffy, I’ve missed you. I’ve wanted you too, but we  _ ca-ah!-an’t.  _ Not here, someone could -“

“Someone could what? See us?” Luffy chuckled as he began circling his hips tantalizingly on the man beneath him. “We’re like a hundred meters up, Torao. No one is around. I mean, maybe if someone has a pair of binoculars and happens to look right this way at exactly this moment they might get a glimpse, but that doesn’t seem likely does it? You really wanna pass up this opportunity on the chance that some perverted bird-watcher might get a show?”

“Luffy,” Law groaned, unable to stop himself from thrusting up into this lover, his arousal growing slightly uncomfortable in the confines of his jeans. 

“Please?” the boy whispered hotly, trailing his hands down Law’s chest and letting them rest on his hips, waiting. “We don’t even have to go all the way. I just really wanna suck you off up here.”

Oh fuck it, how could he say no to that? “Yeah,” he breathed, arching desperately into his boyfriend’s expert touch. “Yeah, okay.”

For all Luffy’s goofiness and exuberance, when it came to sex he was something else. He radiated a confidence that never failed to make Law weak in the knees, and somehow turned from this odd ball of energy and light to sexuality incarnate. And Law was powerless to resist it (not that he wanted to).

“Good, baby, yes,” Luffy thanked lowly, instantly pulling Law’s zipper down and reaching into his pants as he slid off the doctor’s lap and knelt on the cold metal floor between his legs. “I’m gonna make it so good for you.”

All Law could do was moan in agreement and thread his tattooed fingers through Luffy’s thick raven hair as the boy began mouthing at his still-clothed erection. He soon bored of that and made quick work of Law’s boxers, pulling out his prize with a satisfied hum that made Law’s cock jump in his hand.

“I really do love your cock,” Luffy reminded lustily, stroking it slowly and placing a reverent kiss on the head. “It’s so perfect like this, practically leaking already. It feels so good in my hand. In my mouth …” he trailed off as he bent down and closed his lips around it, letting his tongue flutter along the thick vein underneath in a way that had Law tossing his head back and swallowing a shout. 

Law let his legs fall open as Luffy got to work, his eyes shut and cheeks flushed with arousal as he worked his way down. Law had long ago discovered Luffy’s lack of gag reflex, but that didn’t stop him from once again marveling at it now as the other man took him in steadily, working hard to deep-throat every bit of him. He cupped Luffy’s head gently, fighting the instinct to push him down to take in the last inch, and just let it rest there possessively as Luffy did his thing. A pleased hum vibrating along his shaft nearly had Law losing control and bucking into that impossibly warm, wet mouth, but Luffy had his hands splayed firmly on his thighs and it kept him grounded through the sensation. He managed to reign it in and kept his cool as Luffy worked him thoroughly, losing track of time as his mind slowly numbed with pleasure. 

The scream that ripped from his throat as he climaxed was drowned out by the metallic hiss and grind of machinery coming back to life, a coincidence Law was very thankful for. Just because people in the other cars couldn’t see them, didn’t mean they couldn’t tell exactly what was going on if they heard him yell like that. 

Luffy popped up, wiping his mouth as he grinned at Law’s blissed out expression. “Better button up, Torao,” he suggested. “We’re going down.”

By the time they reached the bottom of the ride, Law was red-faced but otherwise unrumpled, and Luffy, of course, looked unfairly fresh for someone who had just sucked his boyfriend’s brains out through his dick. Ace winked again as he opened their carriage door for them, a far-too-knowing smile on his lips.

“I take it that was long enough, bro?” he asked Luffy.

Law choked on air as Luffy nodded enthusiastically and gave his brother a high five. They hadn’t … they  _ couldn’t _ have ....

“Did you assholes  _ plan _ that?” he demanded in a hushed whisper that did nothing to accurately portray his rage. 

“Aw, lighten up, man,” Ace smirked. “You just got some, didn’t you? Jeeze. Most guys are a little less uptight after they get laid.”

“I did  _ not _ -”

“Be nice to Torao, Ace,” Luffy scolded, then turned to his lover. “It wasn’t really a  _ plan _ , we just kinda decided. You got me all riled up in the alley so I came up with this idea and texted Ace and he made it happen!”

“Luffy, _that is a_ _plan,”_ Law seethed, pulling him away from his laughing brother and heading toward the exit. 

“Well, okay, but it wasn’t the  _ original  _ plan! I’m sorry. Are you mad?”

He should be mad. He should be furious! But … maybe it was the afterglow talking, but he really  _ had _ missed Luffy. Not just sexually (although  _ god _ he had missed that too), but all of him. He’d missed the crazy antics of his crazy lover who came up with crazy shit like getting someone to stall a ferris wheel for half an hour so he could blow his boyfriend at the top. He’d missed the man who would win him fluffy stuffed polar bears and make him step out of his comfort zone. So no, even though he absolutely should be beyond angry with him right now, Law couldn’t find it in his heart to be mad.

“No,” he admitted, releasing his grip on Luffy’s arm in favor of wrapping it around his shoulders instead. “I’m not mad.”

Luffy looked up at him with those shining chocolate eyes and Law felt any residual tension melt away. “Really?”  

“Really,” Law nodded. “But next time?”

Luffy raised an eyebrow. “Yes?”

Law let his voice drop into a low register that made Luffy shiver pleasurably. “Next time, it’s your turn.”


End file.
